The Pirate and the Princess
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Marvelous is a Pirate and Ahim is a Princess. Ahim's planet has been attacked and destroyed. Marvelous was too late to save it. He saves her when he sees her holding off Zangyack troops. He really likes her; she likes him. May be made a full story later!


_**A Marvelous/Ahim romance story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Super Sentai! Would I really be here if I did? NOPE!**_

**The Pirate and the Princess**

Ahim was just a normal princess on the planet of Famille, until the day it was attacked and destroyed by the Zangyack army; along with everyone she loved. She is the lone survivor of Famille.

Marvelous and his crewmates Joe, Luka, and Doc were there to see if the planet had been destroyed… It had.

"We were too late." said Marvelous looking at the smoking and demolished buildings all around him.

"Dam it!" yelled Luka stomping her foot on the ground.

"Do you think anyone survived Joe-san?" asked Doc cowering behind Luka.

"Get off me Doc!" she said elbowing his in the gut.

"It doesn't look that way Doc." said Joe.

Little did they know not too far away was the young princess Ahim de Famille; she was stumbling along, when out of nowhere came the Zangyack troops… again. Ahim gasped as one grabbed her.

"Get off!" she yelled throwing her elbow in the face of the Zangyack troop holding her. He let go and she reached inside her Pink coat pulling out a hand gun shooting down 10 Zangyack. She found the on one of her dead guards; she didn't want to steal from him but she needed it as protection.

Marvelous looked up when he heard several gun shots. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a young woman fitting of some of the Zangyack troops. He pulled out his sword and gun running in to help the girl.

"Marvelous!" yelled Luka in surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked Joe.

"Oh!" said Doc pointing to the girl. "There's a survivor! He must be going to help her!"

"Get with it Doc!" said Luka thumping him on the head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." said Doc holding his head.

Luka sighed and nodded at Joe; he nodded back. They then pulled out their swords and guns and ran in to back up Marvelous.

"OYI!" yelled Doc chasing after them sword and gun in hand. "Wait for me!"

Marvelous jumped in to protect the girl from a blast. He was blown back into a building and fell to the ground. He growled at them as he got up and pulled out his Moberbite and key. "Gokai Change!" he yelled inserting the key into the Moberbite; he then changed into GokaiRed.

Ahim gasped at him when she saw him turn into GokaiRed.

"Marvelous!" yelled Joe coming over. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He said back. "Now morph!"

"Hyi!" yelled Joe, Luka, and Doc pulling out their Moberbites and keys. "Gokai Change!" they yelled inserting the keys into the Moberbites; they then changed into GokaiBlue, GokaiYellow, and GokaiGreen.

"Mina!" said Marvelous looking at them. "Ina Exgay!"

They all run into battle and destroy the Zangyack.

"Wow." says Ahim to herself.

"Hey pretty lady." said Marvelous coming over to her un-morphed.

"Ah!" yelled Doc running over and hitting Marvelous on the head. "Don't address a lady like that!"

"Doc… Get a grip." said Marvelous rolling his eyes. He continued to walk over to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Umm…" Ahim looked down shyly hands folded neatly in front of her. "My name is… Ahim. Princess Ahim de Famille."

"Eh?" yelled everyone looking at her.

Ahim shrunk away a bit. Marvelous saw her and went over to her.

"Hey… Don't be scared. I'm Marvelous! Captain Marvelous." he said looking down at her and grinned.

She smiled back politely. "Aw. It's very nice to meet you Captain Marvelous-san."

Marvelous huffed a single laugh and said. "No need for the Captain or san. Just call me Marvelous."

"Sorry… but I'm not to comfortable with that Marvelous-san." she said smiling.

Marvelous thought she looked really cute when she smiled. "Well. How about you come with us, we have a ship. I don't think you want to stay here by yourself now do you?"

"Arigato!" she smiled bigger.

"Ok then. Esgo!" he took her arm gently and lead her to the ship.

He took her aboard the ship and showed her around. He showed her where she would be sleeping.

They then returned to the main room.

"Oh my. Oh My. OH MY!" screehed Navi.

"Yo, Quiet bird!" said Marvelous annoyed.

"I told you before… Don't call me BIRD!" he said.

"Whatever."

"Umm… What is your name?" Ahim asked the bird.

"Navi!" he said back happily.

Ahim smiled at the small bird. "Nice to meet you Navi."

"Ah… you are so nice Ahim!" he said.

"Eh?" Ahim said surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Luka told me!" he said happily.

"Luka-san?" Ahim asked herself.

"I'm Luka." said Luka walking in.

"Oh, very nice to meet you Luka-san!" she said bowing.

"Oh no. Don't do that." said Luka. "Don't bow."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Hello Ahim!" said Doc coming in with some food. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you lunch."

"Oh…" she smiled. "Arigato, umm…"

"Oh, it's Doc." He said laughing.

"Arigato Doc-san. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Joe." said Joe coming in.

Ahim smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Joe-san."

"Same."

Marvelous then spoke, "We are Space Pirates wanted by the Zangyack. We are the Gokaigers, and we are going across the universe in hopes of finding the universes greatest treasure."

"Space Pirates? Gokaiger? Treasure?" Ahim asked.

"Yes. We… don't have a tendency to do as we are told. We defy the Zangyack."

"More like Despise!" said Luka crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the couch.

"Oh… yah!" said Joe.

"Anyway…" said Marvelous turning back to Ahim. "How would you like to join my crew?"

"Well… I'm not sure I'd make a very good Pirate or Space Pirate." she said looking down ashamed.

"Oh of course you would! I saw how good you were when you were defending yourself against the Zangyack troops. You were amazing. And if you ever need help... I'd be happy to help."

Ahim blushed. "Arigato. My father wanted me to be taught to handle a gun. Just in case I needed to defend myself."

"A very smart man." said Marvelous.

"Yes."

"Well? What do you say? Pretty lady." He said taking out a Moberbite and a Pink Gokai Key and holding them out to her.

She thought about it for a minute and smiled. She then takes the Key and Moberbite. "Yes I will join your crew. Arigato."

"Great! Welcome to my crew..." he began turning around and heading to his chair when he stopped and looked over his shoulder and said, " Princess."

She smiled greatly at that. She might come to enjoy being a pirate. After all... she would have him to help her out. She really liked her new Captin; he was charming, funny and handsome. He was a Pirate and she was a Princess. What could go wrong?

**The End!**

_**Well? What did you think? Please leave a review and add to favs if you liked it! Tell me if you want this to be a full story! If you want it to be one then... It can happen! Arigato!**_


End file.
